secret_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Conclave
The Emerald Conclave is the main Secret of western America, a relatively new organization of sorcerers that has existed only for the past hundred years. Despite this, the Conclave is surprisingly well known among mortal circles, because they were the only Secret to be "leaked": a girl known as Dorothy Gale broke through the warding spells surrounding their territory, known as Oz, in a hurricane. Faced with being exposed to the mortal world, one of the Conclave's allies, known as L. Frank. Baum, wrote a fictional tale depicting a land known as Oz and a character named Dorothy, publishing his novel and twisting the story so that the truth resembled a fairytale. In this way, when the actual Dorothy Gale revealed what she had discovered, she was discredited as a lunatic. The Emerald Conclave is notable for the amount of land they possess, a large district of Kansas, separated into four districts and surrounding the Emerald City. In this way each sorcerer of the Conclave belongs to one of the four Districts: Munchkinland (munchkinlanders are quite small, with brown hair and eyes), Quadlings (Usually red-haired, with rose-tinted skin), Gillikinese (usually tall, blond, and blue-eyed), or Winkies (who have a tatooed pattern of blue diamons over their skin). The final line, Ozians, are native to the Emerald City and possess bright green skin. These sorcerers and sorcereresses are often the most powerful of Oz. It should be noted, however, that they are extremely vulnerable to water, which burns them like acid. They also possess surprisingly sharp teeth. Triad The Emerald Triad is formed from three powerful Witches and Wizards of Oz and known as the Compass Council. It should be noted that they also include an honorary fourth member of the Triad, the keeper of the book where they store both knowledge and spells, the Grimmerie. Enchanted so that only a green-skinned Ozian may read it, it contains some of the most powerful sorceries in existence. '''Elphaba of the West: '''Elphaba, the Witch of the West, is an intelligent and calculating woman. With strong ideals and determination enough to move mountains, she governs the Emerald Conclave as the main figure of authority, although she is not always the most popular of women. This has earned her the nickname of Wicked Witch. She is the Lorekeeper of the Conclave. '''Glinda of the North: '''Glinda, the Witch of the North, is a slightly pompous Gillikenese noble, and the Rhymer of her triad. She is extremely kind and affectionate, often wearing ballgowns coated in glitter. Her signature weapon is surprising, known as the Bubble Staff, and has the ability of creating spheres of crystallized magic. '''The Wonderful Wizard: '''Actually a human with no magical capacity, the Wonderful Wizard is the Alchemist and also, technically, the prisoner of the Conclave. In the past, he used his technological prowess to invade the emerald city with machines known as the Tiktoks. Tiktoks are extremely difficult to destroy, and so when he was finally defeated, he was given the opportunity to continue to work for the Conclave at the cost of his freedom. Fiyero of the East: Fiyero is a Winkie prince, and the lover and consort of Elphaba. He is not, in fact, a Triad member, but he is a part of the Compass Council, and the keeper of the Grimmerie, a sacred book of extremely powerful spells. Category:Secret Category:Secondary Secret